


Spock Discovers Nose Kisses

by ashal_telsu



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bottom Spock, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Old Married Spirk Challenge, Top Kirk, Vulcans and Chocolate, nose kisses, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashal_telsu/pseuds/ashal_telsu
Summary: On his way home, Spock observes two cadets sharing a strange gesture. When he brings it up with his T'hy'la, it ends up being more sexy than anticipated. But maybe that's because it's him and Jim. Written for the Old Married Spick challenge 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> So! Old Married Spirk! My lifeblood and simultaneously the cause of my death. I'll admit that they are more obviously married than old in this, but somehow I can't conceive them as anything other than disgustingly in love and horny 24/7 and this happened. 
> 
> Big thanks to Anna (@stumblingovereverything on tumblr) for being a sounding board and also for drawing Jim and Spock noodle dancing with their noodles noodle dancing.  
> Also big thanks to plaidshirtjimkirk for organising this and being a great source for Old Married Spirk!

It had been a pleasant day at the academy, his students eager to learn as usual, but now Spock was looking forward to be with his t'hy'la. The cold winter air was crisp and despite the layers of clothing that kept the cold at bay, he longed for the warmth only Jim could provide. He had long accepted that some of his desires could not explained with logic but rather stemmed from their bond and he cherished them as he cherished Jim. Jim, who would most likely be waiting for him already so they could go on their evening walk. 

Spock was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of laughter not far from him and he looked up to see two students standing close and rubbing their noses together. They were both human as far as he could tell - they were protected against the cold like him, with only nose and eyes visible - but he had never seen humans behave like this before and it puzzled him. But he knew that they would not appreciate a Professor disturbing them, and he did have an expert on human intimacy at home. He decided to keep the thought for later and spent the rest of his walk in light meditation. When he neared their house at the edge of the Academy campus their front door opened and Jim came out, already wearing his coat and shoes as expected.

"Spock," his bond mate and husband called out, the grin Spock loved seeing so much spreading across his face, "just on time, like always. I prepared a pot of hot chocolate with rum for us, I just need to heat it up when we get back. I hope you're up for a short walk?"

Spock could not suppress the shudder of lust and excitement that ran through him, hot chocolate with rum meant that Jim felt particularly concupiscent. 

"You know that I cannot deny you, my t'hy'la. Taluk nash-veh k’dular, ashayam," he replied, giving Jim a soft kiss on the lips before placing his bag on the bench in their entrance hall, shutting the door behind him. 

"Perfect, then let's go, babe." 

Jim held out his hand and Spock took it. When they were younger and not yet bonded he had felt ashamed to hold Jim’s hand in public, the innocent display of affection had quite a different connotation on his home planet and he had always had an irrational and illogical fear that someone would point it out, but those days were long gone. It did not matter what others thought about him, Jim's love was all he needed. 

They walked in silence, enjoying the sight of the setting sun reflecting on the snow and frost that covered the grass and trees. Out of nowhere, Spock's thoughts returned to the display he had witnessed earlier. Despite being bonded to one, humans still continued to surprise him with their various forms of interpersonal actions.

"What's going on in that big brain of yours?" It did not surprise Spock that Jim was curious, he never shielded his emotions from his husband and Jim was always determined to know Spock's thoughts, no matter how unimportant or small. 

"On my walk home I observed two cadets rubbing their noses together as - I presume - a display of affection. It was strange to see, considering that noses are not particularly sensitive."

“You've never-” Jim stopped abruptly and started laughing, eyes crinkling with mirth, and Spock admittedly felt a little dismayed. 

"You know what they were doing, then."

"Nose kisses, Spock," Jim said, no longer laughing but his face still alight with amusement. "Or Eskimo kisses, as some call them. I never brought it up 'cause thought you'd consider it weird. But it's really great when it's cold outside." Jim crossed the small distance between them and rose up on his toes to rub his nose against Spock's. "You see?" he whispered, and Spock could feel his cheeks heating.

"I do. It is indeed practical yet intimate."

They spent the rest of their walk talking about their classes, the new class of Starships capable of reaching warp 11 and the upcoming winter break. The sun had long set by the time they reached their home, but it was warm inside and the scent of oranges and cloves wafted through the air.

"How about you go and take a shower while I heat the hot chocolate, and then we can cuddle up together in front of the fireplace?"

Spock nodded and kissed the top of his husband's head, sending him feelings of gratitude over their bond.

He made quick work of cleaning himself, the desire to be close to his mate greater than the temptation to stay longer in the hot water.

When he came into the living room, Jim was already waiting for him on the small sofa, two steaming mugs sitting on the coffee table. Spock joined him and Jim draped the blanket over them both before handing him a mug.

"Jim," Spock said after a while, breaking their amicable silence. He was already feeling the effects of the chocolate and he noticed that Jim was tracing patterns on his thigh with his finger. "Would it be possible to show me more of these nose kisses?"

"Why, of course, Mister Spock. Anything for you, you know that."

Jim's breath was warm against Spock's lips when he came closer to rub their noses together. It had seemed like an innocent gesture when he had observed it earlier, but having Jim so close was sending sparks of arousal through him. Which Jim could apparently feel over the bond, because he laughed softly and crowded against Spock, pushing him down until he was lying down flat, Jim straddling him.

Spock stared up at his bondmate, trying to think clearly through the fog of desire clouding his mind, but Jim was making it rather difficult. 

"Ashayam."

"Yes, love?"

"I wish for you to kiss me."

"Human or Vulcan way?"

"Both."

Jim laughed at the urgency in his husband's voice, but he took Spock's hands and laced them together with his, drawing patterns on the palms with his thumbs. And then he captured Spock's mouth with his, and Spock felt complete, their bond shining bright between them. He could taste the chocolate and rum in Jim's mouth, and the implications sent arousal through him in a crashing wave, drowning him in need.

But Jim was not unaffected either, Spock could feel the same need echoing back and forth through their bond and Jim's hips were moving minutely against his own, desire evident in the hardness pressing against him. Spock's own member was unsheathed and erect.

"Jim. Bolau nash-veh tu."

He immediately regretted his words when Jim pulled off and stood up, holding a hand out. Spock shivered, feeling bereft at the loss of Jim's body heat, but stood up and let Jim lead him to the bedroom.

Jim kissed him and silently undressed them both, his fingertips light against Spock's skin as he pulled the robe off him.

Spock laid down on the bed as soon as he was naked, sending desire and impatience through the bond.

"I'm here, babe," Jim whispered, kneeling between his legs, the bottle of lube in his hand.

And then Jim took him in his mouth at the same time he pressed a finger inside and Spock couldn't keep his mouth closed, moaning Jim's name into the quiet of their bedroom.  Jim kept sucking him as he worked him open, light enough to keep Spock from reaching orgasm but still pleasurable. Spock lost track of the time until Jim finally deemed him ready.

"Sanu."

"You know, I never get tired of hearing you speak Vulcan during sex, love. Never will. But yeah, I'm going to."

Spock pulled Jim down for a kiss as Jim entered him in one languid motion, and Spock suddenly felt the need to keep him there forever. Jim began thrusting slowly, alternating between deep and shallow thrusts.

Too soon Spock could feel Jim's impending orgasm and as if on cue Jim wrapped a hand around Spock's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. They came together, Jim with a shout and Spock with a moan, pleasure and love flowing through their bond.

Jim pulled out and laid down next to him, both of them sated but exhausted. Spock stood up to get a wet flannel, fully aware that Jim was staring at his behind.

"You know, 's really not fair that you're so firm and all and I'm getting soft everywhere," Jim muttered as Spock cleaned him off.

"You are very pleasing to look at, Jim." Spock smiled and threw the flannel into the hamper before lying down and resting his head on Jim's chest. "And very comfortable. Besides, you know that you cannot compare human and Vulcan physiology in this matter."

"Charmer," Jim said as he covered them both with the duvet, barely suppressing a yawn. "But I guess that's why I married you. Ashau nash-veh tu."

"I love you too, Jim." 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just for the record, I spent 3 hours learning enough to make these sentences:
> 
> "Taluk nash-veh k’dular" - I cherish thee (added for the sake of completion)  
> "Ashayam" - Beloved  
> "Bolau nash-veh tu" - I need you  
> "Sanu" - Please  
> "Ashau nash-veh tu" - I love you


End file.
